


Impatient

by PadawanRyan



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Backstage, For a Friend, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-08
Updated: 2009-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: James and Georg have a little fun backstage at every show.
Relationships: Georg Listing/Original Male Character(s)





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend James...and learned an important lesson in doing so...

The crowd cheered loudly, as the band screamed it’s last goodbyes to the fans before them. They all had looks of awe within their eyes, except one boy. Down in the front row, there was a teenage boy running as fast as he could toward the backstage doors. People stared as he did so, wondering what was going through the kid’s head. Was it just another punk who was going to attempt to take on the security guard and get back to meet the band?  
  
“What do you think you’re doing, kid?”  
  
He ignored the people talking to him as he squeezed through the crowd. There was already a crowd at the left backstage door, everybody trying to make claims to get through the door. Unlike everyone else in that crowd, all he had to do when he reached the security guard was show a backstage pass, and he was let through. There were many shouts of protests, but the boy knew well enough to ignore them. As soon as he got backstage, he had a mission.  
  
“Where is –”  
  
“Down the hall, through the third door on the left.”  
  
Whereas many of fans who got backstage had no idea who he was, most of the crew was beginning to recognize him. After all, the teen had been following the band across America during their new tour, and every show, he sat in the front row and was given a backstage pass. Of course, nobody but the band knew why, exactly, but he was content with that. Everybody knew exactly who he was searching for every time, and that he was also content with.  
  
“Keep going.”  
  
The crew were always helpful, and he was thankful. In no time, he reached the ‘third door on the left’ and threw it open. Inside stood two members of the band, Tom Kaulitz and Georg Listing, just discussing something. He didn’t understand what they were saying, since it was in German, but he didn’t care. Without saying anything, he marched straight up to the two, grabbed Georg’s arm, and turned him toward him, jumping up and pressing his lips straight to the bassist’s.  
  
“James,” he breathed as they parted.  
  
“Do you know how aggravating it is?”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“Sitting there the whole time, watching you up there, not being able to touch you?”  
  
Georg laughed, “Aww, someone missed me.”  
  
“Damn right I did.”  
  
James pushed forward to capture Georg’s lips again, and the bassist put is arm around the teenager’s waist, pulling him closer. The pair were as close as one another could possibly be, of course while standing with clothes on, but that didn’t change anything. Each were moaning into the kiss as it became more heated, and within moments, they could feel each other’s hard ons through their jeans. The two parted again, and just stared at each other.  
  
“Think we should get a room?”  
  
James shook his head, “No, I can’t wait that long.”  
  
“Then what –”  
  
“Bathroom.”  
  
“You sure?”  
  
“Georg, I need you, and I need you _now_.”  
  
The emphasis on ‘now’ was enough to let the bassist know what he needed to do. He had noticed that Tom had already taken off, which was thankful, as he grabbed the teen’s wrist and pulled him toward the nearest bathroom. Unfortunately, the nearest bathroom was tiny and cramped, but the two managed to stand in there together, almost as close as they had been in the previous room. For a moment there was just silence, as the two looked at each other.  
  
“I miss you when I’m up there too.”  
  
“I know, Georg. I know.”  
  
This time it was the bassist who initiated the kiss, but he did so roughly, pulling the younger boy close to him, pressing him up against him. James didn’t seem to mind, though, as he moaned lightly into the kiss. Georg pushed him right up against the wall, pressing his body into the teen’s, and tore his lips from the boy’s mouth. Before any protest could be made, Georg’s mouth was on the boy’s neck, nibbling and leaving a trail of wet kisses and small love bites.  
  
“More, please.”  
  
Deciding to comply with the request, Georg moved one of his hands down toward the button of the younger boy’s jeans, unbuttoning them instantly. He unzipped them slowly, as if teasingly, until James groaned, and finished the job quicker. Smirking into the boy’s neck, he decided to stop his hand movements there, just to see what would happen. James groaned again, so Georg snaked his hand into the boy’s jeans, feeling flesh instantly.  
  
“Impatient?”  
  
“Fuck, you know I am.”  
  
“I can tell, you’re not wearing any underwear.”  
  
James was not given the opportunity to respond, as Georg’s hand curled around quickly around his erection. The younger boy gasped, and repeated the gasp nearly instantly as the bassist began to pump him, as best he could within the tight restriction of the boy’s jeans. James attempted to pull down his jeans a bit, along with the help of Georg’s free hand, eventually succeeding. Georg’s pumping sped up, and the younger boy was moaning.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
Words were not needed, as the moans from the boy were enough to tell Georg that he was doing good. He proceeded to take his lips from the boy’s neck, and attached them to James’ lips again, demanding entrance immediately. It was only moments when the teenager came, Georg’s name spilling from his lips, muffled of course by Georg’s tongue. He began to pump the boy slower, until finally, he let go and pulled away, letting James have a breath.  
  
“You enjoyed that?”  
  
“Fuck yes.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“Now let me return the favour.”  
  
“We don’t have time right now. I’ll hold you to it for next time.”  
  
James nodded, and pulled his jeans up, tucking himself back in them before rezipping and rebuttoning them. Georg leaned in and kissed him one more time, this time softer and sweeter, before they opened the bathroom door and emerged from the tiny space. Not many people were around, so nobody really noticed. The two had only taken a few steps before running into Gustav, who raised an eyebrow when he noticed who was before him.  
  
“Do I want to know?”  
  
Georg shook his head, smiling, “Not really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson: never write smut of your best friend! It's incredibly awkward to write! XD


End file.
